Are You Gonna Be My Girl
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: James gets his courage built up to ask Lily to spend the day with him on the next Hogsmead trip. one-shot. song fic. song: are you gonna be my girl by jet.. ENJOY! :)


**A/n:** This is my second one-shot fic thingies and I hope it goes as well as my first one did (Scratch). Well… enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character or the song.

**Full summary:** James is getting ready to finally ask his long time crush, Lily, to go on a date with him.

~*~

**(James P.O.V.)**

_"One, two, three,_

_Take my hand and come with me._

_Because you look so fine,_

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_Said you look so fine,_

_That I really wanna make you mine."_

There she is. Lily Evans. Sitting on the couch by the fire, talking and giggling with all her friends. Yeah, I could be sitting right next to her, with my arm around her, and she under my arm. But instead, I'm here. At a table in a far corner in the common room, with all my friends, pretending to listen what they're saying. I think they're noticing that I'm not listening to them, and they start to look at the direction I'm looking in. They turn back to look at me, and they give me a suggestive grin.

_"Four, five six,_

_Come on and get your kicks._

_Now you don't need money when you look like that,_

_Do you honey._

_Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair._

_Ah, she's so sweet,_

_With her get back stare."_

"Are you thinking about her, again?" Sirius asked me. He knew the answer. He knew that I was practically in love with her. I don't know why he keeps me asking me that question. "Yeah, I am," I sighed, looking at her. She was like a beautiful princess, with a short temper. When she walks, the wind blows and the angels sing. But she doesn't notice me…well she does, when I try to get her attention, but she just thinks I'm trying to be a show off as usual.

_"Well I could take you home with me,_

_But you're with another man yeah._

_I know we ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away._

_I said are you gonna be my girl?"_

"Why don't you go talk to her than?" Remus asked. Ha! Yeah! Me? Go talk to her? Woo, that Remus sure is a funny one! "Nah, it's ok," I answered, still looking at her. She looked so adorable when he cheeks grow red when she laughs. Her red locks of hair flow side to side when she shakes her head. She than looks at me, and I turn away quickly, before she's able to notice that I was staring at her. She might think that I'm weirder that I already am. As she turns back to her friend, I look back at her again, her stunning green eyes twinkling.

_"One, two, three,_

_Take my hand and come with me._

_Because you look so fine,_

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_Said you look so fine,_

_That I really wanna make you mine."_

"Oh, come on, mate. You're going to have to talk to her someday," Remus said, trying to convince me to go over there and talk to her. "Yeah, someday Remus. But that someday isn't today," I said, glancing over at her to check that she's not looking in this direction. I don't think she would want to go out with a Marauder anyways. Some girls just think as all of us as one big, womanizing group, trying to get girls in the sack. But were not. Yeah, we were last year, when we were horny bastards, but this year, we've changed.  We decided that we should settle down a bit this year, and just try out a long-term relationship…longer than two weeks.

_"Four, five, six,_

_Come on and get your kicks._

_Now you don't need money with a face like that,_

_Do ya._

_Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair._

_Ah, she's so sweet,_

_With her get back stare."_

"Listen, there's a Hogsmead weekend coming up, why don't you just ask her if she'd like to spend the day with you?" Sirius asked. I looked at Sirius, and than looked back at Lily, than at Sirius again. "You know what, Padfoot? That's a great idea! I mean the worst she could say is 'no'!" I said, in high spirits. So, I got up from my seat, and started walking towards the middle of the common room, towards where Lily was. Okay, here I am, going to the couch. Going to the couch, to talk to Lily. Going to the couch, to talk to Lily, and ask her if she would like to spend the next Hogsmead trip with me. Okay, almost there. Oh no! She's looking at me. Must go back to the table. And I turned around. Than I quickly walk back to the table I was just at, as people giving me odd looks.

_"Well I could take you home with me,_

_But you're with another man yeah._

_I know we ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away._

_I said are you gonna be my girl?"_

I sat back down at my seat, and Sirius and Remus gave me disapproving looks. "What happened?" Remus asked, dissatisfied. "Uh…she looked at me," I answered, voice shaking. They shook their heads. "Just go over there and ask her. How hard could it be?" Sirius asked, trying to convince me once again to ask her. "I don't know…" I pondered. But than, I didn't have that much time to ponder because then Remus and Sirius each took one of my arms, pulled me out of my seat, and pushed me towards Lily. Everybody was once again giving me odd looks and I walk towards Lily, again. Okay, I could do this. Just ask her…that simple.

_"I could take you home with me,_

_But you're with another man yeah._

_I know we ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away."_

I walk up to the couch, and stood right behind Lily. She turned around, and smiled. I smiled back at her, and took a deep breath. Okay, time for my Gryffindor bravery to come in. "Li-Lily?" I said, stuttering. Oh Merlin, I'm stuttering. "Yes?" She answered back. "Umm…W-would…uh…. would you like…to uhh…spendthedaywithmeonthenextHogsmeadtrip?" I said, rather quickly. She looked at me strangely, and giggled a bit. Oh, how I like her giggle, it was like music to my ears. "Sure," she said simply. Wow. That felt like five billion pounds came off my chest. "Cool. Well, I'll see you around?" I said, calmly, without stuttering. She nodded, and I walked back to where Sirius and Remus was, smiling like I had just won an award for the being the best looking guy in Hogwarts.

_"Be my girl,_

_Be my girl,_

_I said be my girl."_

The end 

~*~

_Are You Gonna Be My Girl _by Jet


End file.
